


Study Session!

by MajestyTime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Procrastinating, Procrastinating On Studying, Short, Short One Shot, Studying, Tsundere Eiji, Why Did I Write This?, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji procrastinates on studying and thinks about his crush instead.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Study Session!

**Author's Note:**

> this tag needs more short one-shots

Eiji lets out a frustrated sigh as he leans back in his chair. Studying was super boring, and after fifteen minutes of staring at math problems he didn't understand, Eiji was tired. He shuts his notebook and textbook before stretching in his seat. Eiji looks around the room for a moment. Sunlight cascades in through the window like a golden waterfall, painting everything in the room with rich hues that rival even the most beautiful art. He looks around the room, his eyes naturally drifting over to Ash's side of their shared dorm room. Ash's bed had a green and white color scheme. His bed was a mess with some of his clothes thrown haphazardly on the bed and on the floor. Meanwhile, Eiji's bed was neat, the blankets and pillows tucked in and arranged in a way that makes it look like it came straight out of a furniture commercial. The top drawer of the wooden dresser was also open with clothes spilling out.

Eiji stares at the mess before huffing and standing up. He walks over to the Ash's bed and picks up the clothes on the floor. Eiji begins folding Ash's clothes.

Stupid Ash with his messiness! Ash was rushing like crazy in the morning because he overslept and was late for an exam. Would it kill him to set an alarm? Ash practically tore up the bedroom while he was running around and trying to get dressed. Ash sleeps in his boxers, so seeing Ash stumble around half-asleep and half-naked was absolutely the worst! Eiji could still picture the way Ash's silky golden hair fluttered around as he ran around the room like a complete idiot. It was pretty funny to see Ash, who was always so high and mighty and smirking at Eiji, stumble around as he struggled to put on his jeans while combing his hair. Ash's pale skin had looked so soft in the morning sunlight and the way his toned body moved made Eiji's heart—

Eiji quickly shoves that thought away as he places Ash's clothes into one of the bottom drawers of their shared dresser. There isn't a lot of space in their shared room, so when Ash and Eiji first met in their dorm room, they decided to share a dresser since neither of them had a lot of clothes. Sometimes they wore each other's clothes. It wasn't a big deal, but seeing Ash slip into Eiji's baggy hoodies always made him blush.

Not that he cared about Ash or anything! Ash was super annoying!

Eiji grumpily fixes up Ash's bed, fluffing the pillows with more force than necessary. For one, Ash was so messy and Eiji was always cleaning up after his messes. Ash teases Eiji about being a housewife all the time and it was so annoying. Knowing how to cook and clean properly were important skills to have! Growing up, everyone in Eiji's family knew how to take care of themselves and the house. Stupid Ash with his complete lack of awareness of self-care.

Ash endlessly teases Eiji about pretty much everything. His cooking, his cleaning, the fact that he's an early bird and a morning person, how he makes sure to submit his assignments early and how he sucks at math...

Speaking of which, Eiji really should be studying for his calculus exam, but he just could not bring himself to care. Math was so boring, and he wanted to be a photographer, so why does he need to know about derivatives and other crap like that? Eiji could study for hours on end and he'd still get a barely passing grade on his exams.

Then there was Ash, with his 200IQ and sharp mind. Ash was good at everything. Most people were either good at science and math or literature and stuff relating to language. Ash could do it all within the blink of an eye without even trying. It was so unfair!

Sometimes Eiji wished he could wipe off the stupid smirk that was always on Ash's face and just kiss him until his lips were sore. Eiji would love to see Ash try to smirk after being pounced on. Ash would probably stand there with his mouth wide open and his cheeks flushed pink as he stared at Eiji in disbelief and ugh, Eiji wanted so bad to see that expression on Ash's face for real. Eiji wanted so bad to just grab Ash and push him back onto the bed and mess up his hair completely as he kissed him again and again everywhere: on his lips, his face, his ears, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, his—

Eiji lets out a frustrated sigh as he flopped backwards onto his blue and white bed.

He is head over heels, isn't he?

Eiji is definitely failing his calculus exam.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
